The invention relates to a process for supplying a current consumer with current from an accumulator for electrical energy, well as to a current accumulator suitable for carrying out said process.
The design and procedure of current delivery prevailing so far in current accumulators have been such that a current accumulator delivered the required energy in a continuous or quasi-continuous manner over a relatively long period of time.